Of All The Friends To Fall For
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a humorous, romantic oneshot. Featuring HermioneHarry, RonDraco, and briefly HarryGinny. This will be a HermioneHarry fic. AU to HBP. RR


A/N This is a lovely one-shot I decided to write kind of spur of the moment, because my one-shots seem to be rather popular but no one reads me chapter stories, such as Harry Potter and the Power of the Dragon. So if you are reading this please go check out the aforementioned story. Cheers to all! Oh and this is a Hermione/Harry story.

Warning I do not own any of the HP characters, though I wish I did.

Of All The Friends to Fall For

Falling for one of my best friends was something I always figured would happen. Most believed it would be Ron I would fall in love with. But to tell the truth he is way to emotionally challenged and pig headed. Harry on the other hand is more open to emotion considering he often displays more than one emotion unlike someone I know, coughs:Ron:coughs, and he and I have always understood one another with the brief exception of the time I dated Draco Malfoy. But I try not to remember that.

I was with Harry on all his adventures, I made so many sacrifices for him, I stood by him against Voldemort in the final battle, and I took a teaching position at Hogwarts as the Ancient Runes teacher to just be closer to him. And the payment I get is to find out he plans on marrying Ginny Weasley. Do you know how bad that hurts. But I wouldn't let him see that. I also wouldn't give Ginny the satisfaction that she hurt me, of course she knows because she began dating Harry knowing I was in love with him.

But the point is that I still stood by him. I was made a bride's maid and I had to wear this hideous lime green dress, that I know Ginny picked out just to be mean and spiteful. Ron was the one to stand by me. He listened to my complaints and held me while I cried. And it was him that came out and told me he was gay. It was shock but it made me feel better to know that I wasn't hurting him by pining over Harry. But I'm straying from the topic once again. The topic being that Harry is a complete arse for not noticing my feelings for him! I'm not one to swear but his thick headed ways towards the situation at hand.

Then one day about a week before the wedding I had an epiphany while I was having lunch with Draco, who is Ron's boyfriend now by the way, and it made me think of a new way to go about this. Of course Draco is the one to thank for this epiphany. "Hermione, dearest, you know that I love you. You are one of my closest friends and one of the best shags I've ever had. But if you don't tell that bloody Potter how you feel I'm bound to cut off my ears and owl them to Potter. I mean if he is so important to you, like you say he is, why don't you just tell him?" Draco asked looking smug and smirking like the Slytherin bastard he happened to be, not that I didn't love him or anything. "You know Draco, as much as I loathe saying this, are correct. I should just come clean. It couldn't hurt to tell him the truth. It could only ruin our 9 years of friendship!" I finish panting and red in the face with fear. "Just do it. I have to go by the way. My beloved Weasel is waiting for me. You know it's our one month anniversary. I'm in need of some good redheaded lovin'." Draco states smiling seductively. I grimace at the visions this instills in my mind, which they were quite horrifying. I just nod as Draco apparates.

Later that day, once back at Hogwarts, I decided to take a walk. Of course it had to start raining, I mean could it get any more cliché? Any way I was walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Then out of no where someone taps my shoulder. I turn around so fast the person is on the ground with my wand pointing at his chest. It happened to be Harry. "Sheesh Hermione I was just going to say hello." Harry said standing up and dusting his robes off. "What in Merlin's name are you doing out here? Are you stalking me or what Potter?" I say smirking in a joking manner. "Did you just come from hanging out with Malfoy? If so I think he is rubbing off on you because you sounded exactly like him, you even had the smirk down pat. And for your information I am out gathering imps for to use for a demonstration for my D.A.D.A. 4th years." Harry said indignantly, however the sparkle in his eyes helped me know he wasn't truly offended. "So what are you doing out here 'Mione?" Harry inquired. "I'm just taking a walk to clear my mind and think some things over, if that makes sense." I said blushing slightly. "Well what are you thinking about?" Harry asked without thinking much of it. I truly wished he hadn't of asked that because I couldn't lie to him at that moment. "Well I've had this problem for a long time. And Draco and I were talking about it. He said it would be better to just get it off of my chest." I said slowly and hesitantly. "And just what is this thing?" Harry asked, his curiosity piqued. "Thefactthatiminlovewithyou." I said rushing it so much it made one giant word. "Come again and say it slower this time." Harry said comfortingly while flashing my his famous lopsided grin. I nearly melted. "I'm in love with you." I said turning beet red. Harry just looked stunned and pale. I shook my head, "this was a mistake. I'm sorry." I stated shakily before turning and running.

I managed to make it to my private rooms before I burst out crying. I couldn't handle the way my heart felt. It felt as if it had shattered and fallen into my stomach to be digested by those deadly acids. Which isn't a comforting thought. And I did the only thing I could think of doing. I flooed my other best friend, who wasn't Harry, Ron, or Draco. No I flooed Severus Snape. "Severus, I need to talk to you!" I shouted into his fireplace. "If you must Hermione." Severus said in that usual silkiness that only he could pull off. So I went ahead and stepped on through and found myself in Severus's sitting room. Severus then seemed to notice the state I was in. "What is it Hermione?" Severus asked sounding concerned. "I told him and he looked like he was going to throw up and he didn't say anything." I wailed through my tears. "Oh, I'll just be on my way to hex him then." Severus said with his most menacing glare and his wand at the ready. All in all he looked murderous. "Severus not now! You can hex him later. Right now I just need a hug." I wailed once again. Bloody emotions! "Yes, you are correct." Severus said as he uncomfortably hugged me as I cried. Soon I fell asleep.

When I awoke I was in my quarters. I saw a note hovering above me and so I made a grab for it. I began to read the letter written Severus's neat and elegant scrawl: _Hermione, After you fell asleep I felt obligated to return you to your rooms. And I took the pleasure of hexing Potter, one of my life's happiest moments, he has suffered the bat bogey hex. Fortunately my hex is far worse than Miss Weasley's hex so feel satisfied at his discomfort. Unfortunately for me by time you read this you are probably going to hex me as well. Well you know I meant well._

With love,

Severus Snape.

I couldn't help but laugh. I almost thought about hexing Severus, with the tickling charm his most feared charm his most feared with the exception of a cheering charm. He once told me he'd rather get avada'd than be hit with the tickling charm or the cheering charm because he had a rep to protect. But that is off of the topic once again. But I decided I'd just shower and get up to go get some breakfast.

I entered the great hall with much trepidation. I was scared of facing Harry. And I looked forward to seeing Severus. I took my usual seat in between Severus and Harry. Harry wasn't making eye contact with me or even acknowledging me. Severus on the other hand looked quite weary. He deserved to feel that way. Soon the hall was filled with students and staff alike. That's when I decided to put forth my plan to get Severus back. So I discretely aimed my wand at Severus and mentally cast the "rictosempra" charm. And then Severus started writhing in his seat and began to giggle uncontrollably. And I took out my camera and took many pictures of the hilarious scene. I knew I'd pay dearly for such a stunt but I couldn't resist. The whole hall was laughing uproariously. After Severus began to turn red from lack of oxygen I decided to end the spell. He glared at me in such a manner that would have killed me if looks could indeed kill. But fortunately for me looks can't kill. Albus's eyes were twinkling so much I thought I'd go blind just looking at him. It was amusing, all of it. It even broke Harry from his awkwardness. But soon breakfast ended and it was on to chaperoning the Hogsmead visit for the 3rd years and up. Fortunately I was partnered with Severus. But the bad news was I was stuck with Harry.

Harry and I made sure to check off all the students on the list like the good teachers we were, and still are for that matter. And then we slowly followed the students down the path to Hogsmead. I was blissfully ignoring Harry and having flashbacks of the times I went to Hogsmead as a student. If they were at all significant to this story I'd tell you. But alas, Harry and I have never shared a romantic moment, ever in Hogsmead, or ever to be totally correct and I like to be correct about these things. But as I said we were leisurely walking behind the gaggle of students heading into Hogsmead. And the most uncomfortable silence I've ever had the displeasure to experience was thankfully, or unthankfully in this case, by Severus yelling, "Hermione Granger! You and I need to have a chat!" I was bit scared to see Severus angrily stalking towards me. His robes were billowing quite menacingly. Many of the students who saw this ran and took cover, which was quite smart considering he looked ready to avada anyone who got in his way. So I did the thing any Gryffindor would do, I ran like crazy.

I managed to out run Severus. It was no easy feat. But I made it to the shrieking shack without being hexed, although it was quite a close call near Honey Duke's. I ventured into the shack. And to my shock I heard shrieks. And the reason this is shocking is because there hadn't been any shrieking since Remus attended Hogwarts, due to his transformations of course, and this had me perplexed. So being curious, which is so Gryffindor of me, I decided to check out the source of the sound. I had my wand at the ready and stealthily made my way up the wooden stairs up to the second floor where the sounds grew louder. I pushed open the door in which the sound was emitting. And to my utter horror I saw Ginny and Harry nearly shagging. My eyes widened and my face paled. "Um, sorry about that. I'll just leave you two to it then." I managed to get out shakily. Then I promptly fled the room oblivious to Harry's horror struck look and Ginny's victorious smirk.

Once I made it out of the shack I broke down crying. And when I say crying I mean balling my eyes out and wishing for death of the most painful way. The most unusual part was being found by Albus. "Hello Hermione. Do to tell me what is wrong." Albus said gently handing me a handkerchief and a lemon drop. I saw his understanding and sympathetic smile and indulged his request. How could I not tell him?

After I finished divulging my story I felt a bit better. "Well Hermione I believe you did the right thing by telling him. I'm sorry though that things haven't been good in the aftermath. But don't completely bury this. He could change his mind about his feelings. He may even not know his true feelings about you yet. Just give it time, as only time can tell." Albus said before taking his leave. I just sat there a few more minutes letting Albus' words sink in. And he was right. I knew I shouldn't give up until Harry was married. Then I would know and could move on with my life. I was sure I could find someone else I would love as much as Harry. Okay maybe that is a lie, but I tried to tell myself that.

After thinking a bit I decided to return to the school. I figured I'd go ahead and face Severus' wrath, which was a horrifying thought to be quite honest. But I knew I had to get it over with as quickly as I could. The only thing cheering me up at the point was the pictures I had of Severus laughing and smiling, they would be great blackmail. Ah, I guess there is a little bit of Slytherin coursing through me.

Once I got back to the school I was a bit hungry and decided to go down to the kitchens. I made the all familiar trek to the kitchens. Once I got to the portrait of the bowl of fruit I tickled the pear and entered the kitchens. I was immediately greeted my Dobby. " Hello Miss Harry Potter's friend! Dobby is so happy to see you. What can Dobby do for Miss?" Dobby quickly exclaimed. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the house elf. "If you don't mind Dobby I'd like a hot cocoa and some ginger snaps." I said smiling at the over enthusiastic elf. He nodded his head so fast you could hear his ears flap from the rush of air. "Thank you." I stated once Dobby brought me a saucer of my preferred cookies and a mug of hot cocoa. I then made my way back to my quarters.

Once I got to my rooms I sat in my cushy, scarlet chair and enjoyed my snack. Not a minute after I finished eating did I hear a roar from the fireplace. I then saw Ron and Draco emerge from the soot that was flying. "You really need to clean that more often." Draco stated scowling. I laughed at the picture the two made, covered in soot and scowling. "Nice to see you too 'Mione." Ron said sounding mock-offended. I smiled and muttered the "scourgify" charm on both of them before hugging them. "So how are you doing guys? And how was your anniversary?" I asked waggling my eyebrow suggestively. They both laughed. "It was great and we are doing great. How about you?" Ron said looking sympathetic. I wondered how they could know about what was wrong. As if reading my mind Draco said, "Severus owled me and told me about what happened with Potter." I nodded glumly. The couple then decided to comfort me.

After I finally managed to get both guys to leave I was drunk, due to the firewhisky the persuaded me to drink, and was ready to go to sleep. But before I could sleep there was a knock on my door and it was Harry. I slammed the door in his face while he was in mid sentence. I then staggered to my couch and ungracefully plopped down on it. Harry then came into my room looking disgruntled. I glared at him. "You need to listen to me 'Mione." Harry said quite forcefully. I would have been shocked had I not been so intoxicated. I stood up, which took quite a bit of effort, and faced him. Of course I had to look up to him to see his eyes but I did not appear intimidated. "What exactly do you need to say Potter?" I spat viciously. He looked taken aback. "You haven't said anything yet, and why should I listen now?" I said with venom dripping from every word. "I'm sorry Hermione." Harry uttered sounding quite defeated. "You're sorry? That's all you have to say? I can't believe this. Yesterday I profess my feelings to you, then I avenge you to Snape, and I stumble on you and Ginny nearly shagging! And now you say you're sorry?" I say sounding remarkably sober. "I am sorry Hermione. What do you want me to say?" Harry said glumly. "Tell me how you feel about me!" I shout. "I love you!" Harry shouted back at me. Then I promptly passed out.

When I awoke the next morning there was note, once again, hovering above me and vial of potion on my night stand. Groaning I grab the letter and read it's contents: _'Mione, I left you a hangover cure on your night stand, so drink it before you finish reading this._

So I did what he asked and drank the vial. Suddenly my head cleared and the vomit that wanted to make an appearance suddenly vanished. I then decided to continue reading the note: _Now that you are without a hangover I can finish what it is that needs to be said. Last night before you passed out I told you I loved you. And It's true. I broke off my engagement to Ginny. Everyone was thrilled that I broke up with her. But that is besides the point. I love you Hermione and I want you to be with me. Meet me by the weeping willow beside the lake at noon so we can talk about all of this. I love you._

Love Always,

Harry

I was in shock after reading the note. I looked at the clock and saw that I had 30 minutes to get my arse down to the lake. I jumped up and got dressed as quickly as I could. After 20 minutes I looked decent. Which was good enough for the moment. And with that I took off to the lake.

I arrived at the lake panting and red in the face. I cooled down and turned to the willow tree, which had Harry leaning upon it looking amused. "I'm glad you came Hermione. I was a little scared you wouldn't come." Harry said seriously. "Of course I came, I told you I loved you didn't I?" I said blushing slightly. I hoped I didn't look desperate or anything like that. "I'm sorry I hurt you these past 2 days. But hopefully you let me make it up to you." Harry said walking closer to me. I smiled at him and I met his steps match for match. Soon we were wrapped in one each other's arms. And he kissed me. It wasn't a big passionate kiss, or something overly sexual. It was sweet, and loving like a first kiss should be between a serious couple. Once we broke away from each other I smiled at him. Then I leaned in and kissed him more passionately. We stayed like that for a few minutes until oxygen became rather important.

Once we finished our first snogging session we, hand in hand, walked back towards the castle. And on the way I couldn't help but ask, "Was Ginny really upset?". Harry just laughed and we kept walking. Once we got back to the school it was time for dinner. Harry and I took our usual seats at the Head Table. "I see you and Potter finally got together." Severus said silkily. I just smiled at him. "I will get you back Granger. Just wait! Vengeance will be mine! MUAHAHAHA" Snape exclaimed laughing evilly. I sighed and shook my head. Sometimes I wish I were normal. But Then again I had Harry and I was happy. Now only to make sure Severus didn't kill me or anything. That though is an entirely different story.

FIN

A/N Thanks for reading this. I took my time writing this one and I hope you all enjoy this. Please review, at least to tell me you like it or even read it! Thanks again!

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
